


Семь аргументов судьбы

by Riakon



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 13:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon
Summary: Джироламо Риарио - бывший рокер, мужчина с кризисом среднего возраста, который точно знает, что в его жизни не случится больше ничего интересного. Но судьба преподносит ему свои аргументы против.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Santonica - за поддержку и подпинывания.
> 
> Эцио - за своевременную помощь.

— Или заказывай или проваливай, — голос «корчмаря» вызывает желание заехать ему в морду, да посильнее, но вбитое когда-то родителями золотое правило, что терпение открывает все двери и половину кошельков заставляет меня сдержаться.

— Почтеннейший, боюсь я уже заказал, — объясняю я, кивая на свое пиво. 

— Ты тянешь его уже третий час, — недовольствует хозяин этого богом забытого места, и все же отстает от меня.

Вот бывает так, что кажется, что ты на гребне волны, ты на вершине славы и тебе предстоят великие дела, но вдруг ты оглядываешься и видишь, что тебе уже за тридцать, и большинство твоих перспектив это пустые иллюзии, что не приносят тебе уже былого удовольствия, а все что у тебя есть это полупустая квартирка, в которой совсем скоро отключат воду за неуплату и еще неделю назад отключили свет, пустой холодильник и цветок, которого ты зовешь так же как пятерых его предшественников — Элвисом. А все почему? Потому что Элвис всегда жив, и не важно герань это или изрядно потрепанный кактус.

Время давно перевалило за полночь, а все мои попытки утопить горе в вине, или за неимением оного в пиве, конечно же не увенчались успехом. В какой-то момент я пришел к мысли, что жизнь отличается от сказок тем, что во вторых всегда есть внезапность, зато первая ею не блещет. Да и что должно произойти такого, что переменило бы мою жизнь? Решительно ничего.

Дверь бара распахнулась, впуская шумную компанию в изрядном подпитии. Я даже не оглянулся, покуда не услышал пьяное и весьма гордое «всем выпивки за мой счет!» и вот тогда я и повернулся. Удивительное дело — пришедшие были одеты слишком хорошо для этого места, например, если продать перчатки тощего и прыщавого блондина то можно было бы заплатить по все моим счетам и даже забить холодильник, и еще бы сдача осталась. 

А вот пьяный выкрик от молодого кучерявого парня заставил меня ухмыльнуться. Наверняка начитался книжек про средневековье, где часто повторяется нечто подобное. Ну, или же решил соответствовать названию бара «Король Артур», что не отменяет его личной странности. Впрочем, мне это только на руку, хоть смогу и правда напиться.

Пиво оказалось неплохим, и вторая кружка выпитая на пустой желудок оказалась именно тем, что необходимо для меня чтобы захмелеть как следует. Литр выпитой жидкости довольно скоро дал о себе знать, и, нетвердо держась на ватных ногах я отправился справить нужду. В кабинках было на удивление чисто и даже не воняло. Накрывать меня стало пока я мыл руки, и, решив что мир слишком быстро вертится в моих глазах я прислонился к стене, стараясь удержать равновесие. В туалет кто-то зашел, но я побоялся открывать глаза, переживая что меня попросту вырвет. Вслушиваясь в шаги и шорохи я даже не заметил как на несколько минут провалился в небытие, сползая по стене на пол. 

— Эй, мужик! — раздалось где-то вдалеке и я почувствовал слабое покалывание на щеках, но решил дать себе подремать еще немного. 

— Мужик, ты живой? — громогласный никак не мог угомониться, принявшись отчего-то хватать мою шею.

До меня не сразу дошло, что он искал пульс. Сейчас я открою глаза, принялся уговаривать себя я, сейчас, еще чуточку и я подниму веки...Давай!...

Одновременно с тем, как я разлепил глаза произошло кое-что еще, и до моего затуманенного рассудка не сразу дошло что именно. Чужие губы прижались к моим, и я увидел, как тот самый кучерявый мужик из бара настойчиво целует меня. 

Ты что, блять, творишь?! Я почти было уже крикнул, открыв рот и набрав воздуха, как почувствовал, что меня за затылок прижимает сильная рука к своим губам, а язык вторгается в мой рот нагло пользуясь моей попыткой закричать. Непослушными пальцами я ухватился за лацканы пиджака, пытаясь оттолкнуть его, но, вместо этого я совершенно не вовремя потеряв равновесие прижал его к себе. 

Карие глаза напротив распахнулись, в недоумении глядя на меня. Мои губы наконец-то оказались в моей полной и безграничной власти и я снова набрал воздуха для того, чтобы разразиться потоком площадной брани, мальчишка усмехнулся, и резко притянув меня к себе снова впился в губы беспощадным поцелуем, не давая мне начать материться. 

Черт, что за бесовщина такая?! Да как он вообще смеет такое вытворять?! Сильные губы внезапно оторвалась от моего рта, только для того чтобы горячий и влажный язык пробежался внутри моей верхней губе, заставляя растерять все свои аргументы против, сколько бы их не было, и внезапно подумать, что у меня слишком давно никого не было, а пока я хмельной можно и позволить себе немного расслабиться. 

Дьявол и развратитель снова прижался к моим губам и я уже ничего не мог поделать с беспомощными стонами, которые вырывались у меня из груди. Зараза, почему он так хорошо целуется? 

В голове помутилось на пару мгновений, но когда я пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что я не менее яростно отвечаю на поцелуи. Предательское тело решило все за меня, но я не мог не воспротивиться. Глоток воздуха, когда незнакомец снова оторвался от моих губ, и вот я уже готов кинуться на него с кулаками, как горячее дыхание обожгло мою шею, за ним меня заклеймили безумным наслаждением.

Я вскрикнул тихо и понял, что это провал. Весь мой самоконтроль, вся моя хваленая независимость в один миг разбилась о пылкость и страстность безудержного юнца, который, кажется, не привык знать отказа совершенно ни в чем. Он буквально насиловал мою шею горячими губами под мои тихие возгласы, а его свободная рука легла мне на пах, находя самое явное доказательство тому, что я совершенно не против происходящего.

Он уверенно сжал мой член через слои ткани, сбивая бесповоротно дыхание и заставляя заходиться тихими, но молящими всхлипами. Рука на миг оторвалась от стоящей колом плоти и поползла за пояс штанов, чтобы уверенно сжать его уже без помех ткани. 

Кажется, этот день должен стать днем, когда я свихнусь от удовольствия. Горячие губы, сильная и уверенная рука гладящая член так, как нужно, заставляет в бессилии комкать чужой пиджак и сжимать слабо негнущимися пальцами плечи. 

Внезапно все прекратилось, и я часто заморгал, пытаясь придти в себя от этого безумия, но оказалось, что еще ничего не кончилось. Быстрые и ловкие пальцы расстегнули мои штаны, для удобства и я успел увидеть как они прижались к моим губам, настойчиво чего-то требуя.

Я удивленно поднял брови, но приоткрыл рот, ощущая возбуждение даже от этого. Член настойчиво требовал к себе внимания, я положил руку на пах, но она оказалась отброшена, и влажные пальцы покинули мой рот, внезапно прижимаясь к заднему проходу.

Мальчишка надавил слабо, погружая только кончик одного пальца, возвращаясь к горячим поцелуям. Я отвлекся от происходящего снизу, полностью отдаваясь поцелуям и чувствуя только когда палец вошел в меня полностью и нажал на простату, заставляя захлебнуться криками. Второй не замедлил оказаться вместе с первым внутри меня и я услышал чей-то настойчивый и молящий скулеж, не сразу понимая, что это я издаю эти звуки.

Поцелуи прекратились, и сильные руки уложили меня на пол, стягивая штаны для удобства. Наши взгляды встретились и меня буквально приморозило к полу от чужой страсти. Карие глаза казались почти что черными омутами, в которых я пропал. Звук расстегиваемой ширинки дошел до меня с запозданием, расплавленный от страсти мозг выхватил до ужаса неприличную картину, как незнакомец плюет себе на ладонь и смазывает слюной стоящий член. На секунду я задохнулся от пошлости всего происходящего, ощущая как в меня вторгается чужая плоть.

Резкий рывок, и я уже почти что кричу, но сильная ладонь зажимает мне рот, а он делает еще один, морщась слегка и снова рывком загоняя член глубже. Больно, горячо, сильно и беспощадно. Мой член начинает опадать, но сильная рука не дает ему этого сделать, сжимая его и ведя вверх и вниз так хорошо, словно мы не два незнакомца впервые трахающихся на полу с барном туалете, а будто мы не первый год вместе и он успел хорошо изучить мое тело.

И все же мой нежданный любовник беспощаден — он не дает мне ни секунды на передышку, не дает мне расслабиться и принять его, начиная растрахивать прямо так. 

За дверью слышаться голоса, и без секунды колебаний он подхватывает меня, не соизволив даже выйти и втаскивает в кабинку, наваливая меня на стену над унитазом и продолжая врываться.

— Эй, Зо у тебя все в порядке? — поинтересовался обеспокоенный голос со стороны двери.

— Да, я сейчас, — чуть хрипло отозвался любовник, на секунду замирая внутри, — идите без меня.

— Уверен? 

Я в отместку за невыносимо сильные толчки сжал его изнутри, и его голос дрогнул.

— Да, я...идите. — Карие глаза посмотрели на меня недовольно.

— Ну как хочешь, — раздался хлопок двери, а одновременно с ним внутри меня член проехался по простате снова, заставляя кусать губы, чтобы не сорваться на крик. 

Слишком горячо, слишком хорошо, слишком... Нет, все это было не слишком, но стало, когда его рука вернулась к моему члену, сжимая его и дроча так что я излился в руку буквально через парту минут.

Его, видимо, произошедшее тоже возбудило, ведь он последовал за мной всего через пару секунд. Пока я переводил дух, он успел одеться полностью и, бросив «теперь вижу что ты не труп» вышел из туалета, оставив меня почти трезвым в разрозненных чувствах и с тянущей болью внутри

Да, зря я решил, что в моей жизни не может быть никаких «вдруг» и эта была самая первая причина, но, отнюдь не последняя.


	2. Chapter 2

В какой-то фантастической книге давно, в пору своей беззаботной юности я читал, что человека можно перестать считать живым, если он перестает удивляться. По моему твердому убеждению, если брать это в расчет то я уже больше года как труп. Мне кажется, что за свою насыщенную жизнь я успел повидать столько дерьма, что удивить меня не смогут никакие жизненные обстоятельства.

И все же всего лишь три дня назад, когда я будучи в изрядном подпитии позволил малознакомому парню оттрахать себя в общественном туалете я был удивлен. Это обстоятельство напомнило мне, что есть на свете еще вещи, которые могут привнести хаос в мою размеренную жизнь.

Зато теперь я собираюсь сделать свою жизнь снова самой обыденной на свете, ведь что может быть более обычным, чем ходить на самую обычную работу день изо дня костеря своего босса на чем свет стоит? По моим представлениям совершенно ничего. Глянувшись в зеркало я нахмурился — из под любимой футболки на шее выделялся только начавший постепенно сходить след засоса, который мог дать моему возможному работодателю неправильное представление обо мне. Хотя нет, как раз таки правильное, раз уж я решился на подобный поступок, пусть и не полностью по своей воле, а, скорее подчинившись обстоятельствам. Натянув любимую куртку я поднял ворот и ухмыльнулся собственному отражению — так его практически не видно, только самый маленький краешек, но его можно принять и за родимое пятно. 

А вот с прокушенной в порыве страсти губой ничего не поделаешь, и даже не обвинишь этого самого Зо, в конце концов, я сам разгрыз ее, когда он жестко трахал меня в кабинке. Ну да ничего, или меня возьмут, или нет, и плевать что там дальше будет, и, подняв борсетку с рекомендациями с первых мест работы направился по данному в объявлении адресу решив, что хуже, в принципе, уже некуда.

Шутки судьбы порой жестоки, потому что всего лишь час спустя, после заполнения различных анкет и решения задач на должность менеджера меня пригласили для личного собеседования в кабинет директора. Добрый знак, решаю я и прохожу, осматривая в первую очередь кабинет и только во вторую сидящего за офисным креслом и просматривающего бумаги директора.

— Присаживайтесь, — голос кажется мне знакомым, и, чуть хмурясь и сажусь за самое дальнее от собеседника место, пытаясь в голове воспроизвести этот голос. Нет, я его определенно слышал! Вот только там были другие интонации. Более чувственные, а сам голос был...задыхающимся?

Я вскидываю бровь, и встречаюсь взглядом с насмешливыми карими глазами, и чувствую, что впервые за последний десяток лет к моему лицу приливает кровь, а я чувствую неловкость и смущение. Черт бы побрал все самые пьяные бары в мире, а в особенности этого проклятого «Короля»!

— Меня зовут Руччелаи Томмазо, я директор «Masini Inc». Я просмотрел вашу анкету, и хотел бы услышать, почему вы решили, что вы достойны занять место главного менеджера.

Будь я проклят, если его голос дрогнул хоть в одном слоге! Эта сволочь даже не позволила себе ухмылки, только чересчур веселые глаза его выдают. 

«Если ты позволишь себе быть слабым то ты опозоришь всю нашу семью!» в голове звучит мамин недовольный голос, и я беру себя в руки. Это выпад, который не должен остаться мною незамеченным.

«Потому что ты оттрахал меня пьяного в баре» мысленно отзываюсь я, но вслух говорю совсем иное, заставив себя отвлечься и перестать краснеть.

— У меня богатый опыт, высокая квалификация и я полагаю, что вам нужен сильный человек, который выдержит любой напор, — особенно напор вашего члена, когда вы вколачиваетесь, едва ли подготовив партнера, — даже самый сильный и не сломается, когда любой другой не вынесет этой нагрузки.

Я бросаю это нехотя и лениво, понимая, что сейчас это опасная партия в шахматы, но мне дьявольски нужно это место. Чем быстрее, чем лучше, ведь я просто чертовски устал жить без горячей воды, а чтобы ее подключить нужно погасить большую задолженность, на которую быстро можно заработать только здесь из всех возможных мест.

— Вы долго не работали по своей специальности, — делает еще один ход мой противник, — с чем это связано? 

— О, я был занят занимаясь творчеством, но вы можете быть уверены в том, что свою квалификацию я не потерял и постоянно поддерживал уровень своих знаний посещая все доступные лекции в тех городах, где я бывал, поэтому их список весьма внушителен.

В голове сразу же всплывают воспоминания как ребята из группы смеялись над тем, что если что-то шло в городе по моей профессии я обязательно шел туда, пусть даже меня зазывали в бар, или лекция кончалась поздно ночью, а с утра был концерт. Сейчас я чувствовал, что не зря проделывал этот путь, поскольку я только что блокировал один удар влиятельного соперника. Но нельзя медлить, и нужно сделать свой ход.

— Более того, у меня была практика в очень крупных фирмах в Париже и Милане, так что я полагаю, я обладаю опытом, которого может не быть у других претендентов. 

Мистер Руччелаи склоняет голову, принимая мой аргумент и делает новый выпад.

— Вы старше иных претендентов. — Это утверждение меня изрядно веселит, но внешняя серьезность никуда не исчезает.

— И поэтому я знаю точно, чего хочу от жизни и не изменю свое решение поддавшись внезапному порыву.

— Что ж, мы свяжемся с вами, — после короткого молчания отзывается Томмазо, и я покидаю этот кабинет, оставаясь в растерянности. 

Так кто же победил? В его праве мне отказать. Воспользуется ли он, или же побоится иметь в помощниках человека, который его совершенно не будет боятся, потому как видел его задыхающегося в оргазме? 

Неизвестно.

Путь домой показался мне в три раза длиннее, чем путь туда. Весь вечер я провел как на иголках и никак не мог перестать сравнивать двух человек — одного, которого я встретил в баре, и другого, что сидел передо мной в офисе. От безысходности я принялся писать, но в голову толком ничего не лезло, а потому я решил лечь спать, чтобы время ожидания прошло как можно скорее.

Не смотря на все свои страхи и сомнения сон сморил меня довольно быстро, а потому вибрация телефона показалась мне оглушительной. Недовольно открыв глаза, я посмотрел на дисплей. Боже, но ведь уже почти полночь, кого еще понесло мне звонить в такое время? Будучи злым из-за прерванного сна и крайне недовольным я поднял трубку и выдохнул в неё весьма недовольное «алло».

— Мистер Риарио? — Голос в телефоне был мне почти что омерзителен, из-за того что его обладатель посмел меня разбудить. И все же я узнал его.

— Да. — У меня хриплый ото сна голос, который просто сочится недовольством направленным на звонящего.

— Вы приняты на работу. Я звоню сообщить вам эту радостную новость и кое-что еще. 

Я промолчал, вслушиваясь и недовольно протирая слезящиеся глаза ребром ладони.

— Вы меня слушаете, мистер Риарио? — Голос на том конце сети показался мне взволнованным.

— Да, да.

— Во-первых, вы должны будете приобрести себе костюм, поскольку у нас деловая форма одежды. Во-вторых, ваш рабочий день в первую неделю будет оплачен сдельно, а не почасовой оплате, поскольку за время отсутствия вашего предшественника скопилось немало бумаг, не смотря на то, что самыми важными из них я занимался лично. 

Повисла тишина, и я позволил себе добавить:

— А в третьих будет?

— Да. Для нас обоих будет лучше, если ты не будешь трепать языком на работе.

— Окей, босс, — отзываюсь я и не сдерживаю отчаянного зевка, — завтра к восьми? 

— Да. До свидания, мистер Риарио.

— Доброй ночи, мистер Руччелаи. — Отзываюсь я, и, положив трубку, чувствую себя необыкновенно живым.

А ведь только утром я думал, что работа, это очередной способ сделать мою жизнь простой и понятной. Зря подумал, что неожиданности не приходят вместе, только одна на десяток лет, и что порция моих неожиданностей давно была израсходована. Кажется, сегодня мне уже второй раз показали, что все совсем не так, как я думаю, и мне вполне стоит готовиться к новым «вдруг».


	3. Chapter 3

Четыре дня кряду я работаю как проклятый, стараясь не обращать внимания на мелкие придирки. Приходить к восьми оказалось недальновидно, и теперь я на работу прибываю к шести, когда офис только-только открывается, а покидаю его в десять, когда его закрывают, и все равно не успеваю. Мой босс заставляет переделывать меня отчеты по шесть раз, снова и снова ставя под сомнение то мои умственные способности, то мою квалификацию, но у меня уже на второй день не остается сил на то, чтобы толком огрызаться. На пятый день мне становится ясно, что если я не высплюсь, то усну прямо на рабочем месте, но я упрям как пять ослов, а потому я ставлю себе цель — вначале разгрести завал, потом отоспаться, пусть и понимаю что это вряд ли возможно. 

Вечер пятницы оказывается продуктивным — когда все собирают вещи и обсуждают планы на вечер и я не думаю даже начать собираться. Дел невпроворот, и сегодня можно задержаться подольше, ведь когда все уйдут работать удобней всего. Тихо, спокойно, никто не отвлекает, не мешает. Я погружаюсь в бумаги, словно тонущий в тину — медленно, но бесповоротно, и даже возможно без малейшего шанса на спасение. Пока рабочая волна не спала, я должен успеть как можно больше...

Несколько раз меня окликают, но я не обращаю на это внимания, ведь я слишком занят важными бумагами. Внезапно на плечо ложится чья-то теплая рука, и этот жест заставляет меня едва ли не подпрыгнуть в кресле. Сердце колотится, словно желает проломить ребра и выпрыгнуть наружу. Неосознанно я шепчу привычно, как всегда в таких ситуациях:

— Pater noster...

Передо мной стоит мой самый главный начальник и смотрит удивленно.

— Вы католик? — Он изумляется и усмехается, — вот уж никогда бы не подумал что вы верующий.

— Странно, учитывая то, что вы ничего обо мне не знаете. — я даже не пытаюсь скрыть ухмылку, которая выползает на мои губы каждый раз при взгляде на шефа. Интересно, все люди ведут себя так, когда у них есть общая грязная тайна?

— И все же кое что мне о вас известно, — Томаззо возвращает мне ухмылку, присаживаясь на край стола, — вы исполнительны, умны и принципиальны. Впрочем, может быть просто у вас слишком большое эго, и вы потакаете ему во всем. Но даже таким людям нужно отдыхать. Позвольте узнать, во сколько вы легли?

— В полночь, — не моргнув глазом лгу и вежливо интересуюсь, — а что, я плохо выгляжу?

— Я не скажу, что вы выглядите плохо, но если положить рядом вас и труп, то можно засомневаться кого именно нужно хоронить.

Я неопределенно жму плечами и возвращаюсь к работе. Бумаги, кажется, размножаются каждую секунду пока я на них не смотрю, и этим они обеспечивают мое само пристальное внимание к себе. Босс не выдержал долго так и напомнил о себе деликатным покашливанием. Меня это повеселило. Вообще то самым странным я нахожу то, что рядом с этим человеком в меня словно бес вселяется и вся моя расчетливость и терпеливость словно уменьшается вдвое.

— Да, мистер Руччелаи? — времени оторваться от бумаг и посмотреть чего же он хочет от меня совсем нет.

— Если вы далеки от намеков, то я скажу прямо — вам необходимо выспаться. Отправляйтесь домой, расслабьтесь и поспите, а в понедельник вернетесь к работе.

— При всем уважении, нет. — Качнув головой, я все же оторвался от заполняемой таблицы. — Я бы еще бы хотел сюда в выходные наведаться, чтобы разобрать весь этот кошмар.

— Да ты что, ночевать на работе собрался?! — Внезапно вскипает Томаззо, и дергает меня с кресла, выдергивая шнур от монитора и волоча за собой прочь из офиса.

Все что мне остается, это сильно выдернуть руку обратно и вздернув подбородок отозваться: 

— Я был бы совсем не против и ночевать здесь. Мне казалось, вам только на руку то, что я разберусь с бумагами как можно скорее. Быстрее сможете от меня избавиться и взять лучшего кандидата на мое место.

Вскинув широкую бровь, Томмазо Руччелаи посмотрел на меня враждебно, после чего выдал такую фразу, что я чуть не упал.

— Я и взял. Поэтому будь так любезен, возьми ноги в руки и марш отдыхать. Ты мне нужен адекватным к понедельнику, а не ходячим трупом. Если ты сейчас же не оденешься и не пойдешь отсюда я попрошу охрану тебя вывести и не пускать в здание до тех пор, пока ты не станешь похож на человека. 

Пока я хмурюсь и чешу изрядно заросшую щеку, мой начальник внезапно ухмыльнувшись добавляет:

— И раз уж тебе нужно отдохнуть и расслабиться, да и мне не помешает, то я приглашаю тебя в бар. Выпьем пива. 

От подобной наглости я только бровь вскидываю и размышляю. Наличности в моих карманах хватит дотянуть до зарплаты только в случае если не слишком тратится, но пива тоже хочется. 

— Ладно, — киваю я, — но ты платишь.

— Идет, — ухмылка на обросшем лице становится ещё шире. 

Собраться дело недолгое, так что я накидываю куртку и иду следом за Томмазо. На улице прохладно, свежо, и мне нравится вдыхать этот воздух, ощущая как дышать становится легче. 

— Вот объясни мне, — начинает разговор шеф, и я смотрю на него вопросительно, — ты довольно долгое время не работал вообще нигде — чем ты занимался в это время?

— Пел, — я отвечаю коротко, но, видя неприкрытое любопытство в чужих глазах, все же поясняю, — пел в группе. 

— В какой? — Пытливо вопрошает мой собеседник, и я понимаю, что, кажется, придется рассказать ему все, ведь он не отвяжется. 

— Fireball.

— Не слышал.

Я неопределенно пожимаю плечами, снова поражаясь тому, как гармонично на этом человеке смотрится сочетание футболки и пиджака. Хотя он все равно выглядит откровенным распездалом, а не главой крупной корпорации.

— И что вы играли?

— Рок.

Интерес в карих глазах становится гуще и насыщенней, но я еще пытаюсь избежать вопросов.

— А ты как стал главой фирмы?

— Ну, так получилось — усердный труд и все такое, — он улыбается, хватаясь за дверную ручку ближайшего бара, и я чувствую, как от его белозубой улыбки у меня волоски на затылке встают дыбом. Нехорошо.

Зайдя в бар следом я застываю на пороге. Крутые ступеньки уходит вниз, в подземелье. На стенах висят канделябры с настоящими, живыми свечами. Внизу обнаруживаются потрепанные столики и официантки, словно доставленные сюда прямиком из средневековья.

— Изволит ли благородный синьор отведать баранью ножку? — Ёрничая вопрошает Томмазо, и изгибается в поклоне.

— Благородный синьор изволит её и пива, — невозмутимо отвечаю я и замечаю — тебе бы почаще кланяться, хорошо получается.

Мы проходим к столу, и, заняв место я интересуюсь:

— С чего ты взял, что я благородный? 

Севший напротив Руччелаи пожимает плечами.

— Ты ведешь себя словно сноб. 

Я хмурюсь и непонимающе смотрю на него, перехватываю инициативу в пытке вопросами, и, покуда мы ожидаем официантку, он поясняет.

— Ты никогда не подбираешь ноги, у тебя на столе влажные салфетки, которыми ты постоянно протираешь руки, и то, как ты держишь кружку — такое чувство что в тебя вколачивали этикет годами. 

— Наметанный глаз, — я вздыхаю, вспоминая мамины уроки.

— Так работа такая — нужно с первого взгляда определить насколько достойный клиент, — отзывается Томмазо и, пролистав меню, оглядывается в поисках официантки, которая так и не появилась у нашего стола, — я сейчас.

Оставшись в полном одиночестве, я чувствую себя несколько странно. С одной стороны хорошо, что никто не докапывается с вопросами, с другой — делиться с кем-то оказывается неожиданно приятно.

Не проходит и пяти минут как мой собеседник возвращается с парой кружек пива, выполненных так же в духе бара — средневековые, но все же стеклянные. 

— Держи добычу, — он протягивает мне одну, и, поблагодарив, я делаю маленький глоток. — Продолжим?

Томмазо выглядит необыкновенно жизнерадостным, и мне почему-то хочется его ударить. Не так, чтобы кровь потекла, но просто, чтобы он перестал радоваться, ведь ничего хорошего не случилось.

— Куда тебя девать, — тяжело вздохнув, я делаю еще один крошечный глоток, пытаясь оценить то, как сильно подействует на меня алкоголь, если вспомнить что сегодня я еще даже не ел.

— Расскажи мне о том, как ты пел.

И я рассказываю. Рассказываю о том, как мы собирали группу, как писали песни, как ссорились, как мирились, как ездили по гастролям, и я тащился на курсы повышения квалификации, даже если был с жесточайшего похмелья просто, потому что обещал маме. На вопросы Зо (а после третьей кружки он не разрешает — буквально заставляет меня называть его вне рабочее время Зороастром или Зо) о том, как же в таком случае я получил образование приходится отвечать полуправдой, чувствуя как её мерзкий вкус остывает на губах и вязнет в глотке.

— Мать поставила мне условие. Сказала, если я закончу экономический, то она ни слова не выскажет мне о том, что я хочу заниматься творчеством. Вот только когда диплом оказался у меня в руках она уже успела запихнуть меня на место работы и мы разругались с ней вдрызг. Пока я искал группу в разных городах я всегда устраивался по профилю оттого и опыт такой большой, но всегда увольнялся. А с матерью мы с тех пор не общаемся.

Похлопав по карманам я ищу пачку сигарет, и, выудив ее, закуриваю, затягиваясь. 

— Не знал, что ты куришь. — Удивленно смотрит на меня Зо, и я ухмыляясь выпускаю дым куда-то в потолок, замечая, как его сносит и он едва ли не мгновенно растворяется. 

— Когда пьян. — Вздохнув, я делаю еще одну затяжку, ощущая, как мир подрагивает, готовясь провалиться куда-то в бездну. Сигареты усугубляют положение, но мне уже все равно.

— А в прошлый раз ты не курил, — замечает мой босс, но я смеюсь ему в лицо.

— Когда бы ты мог заметить — когда трахал меня в туалете? 

Я несу бред, и сам не знаю, почему меня заносит. В место ответа, я слышу какой-то гул и удивляюсь совсем по-детски — как странно, вот он, Зо, он шевелит губами что-то говоря, но мне слышен только гул. До меня не сразу доходит, что шумит у меня в ушах, и перед глазами темнеет.

Оперевшись на руки я закрываю лицо ладонями, стараясь дышать ровнее, чтобы кружащийся мрак, наконец, успокоился. Меня трясут за плечо, похлопывают по щекам, но я не могу заставить себя отнять ладоней. Я не понимаю как, но меня поднимают, ведут куда-то и садят. После снова поднимают, ведут, хлопают по всему телу, а я только беспомощно хватаюсь за стены.

Наконец-то меня укладывают, и последнее что я помню из этого дня — горячие руки, которые, кажется, обнимают меня до тех пор, пока Морфей не забирает меня в свои объятия. 

 

Утро встречает меня дикой головной болью, похмельем и сушняком. Рот похож на Сахару, и пусть я никогда не был в этой пустыне, но уверен — она такая же сухая, безжизненная и мерзкая. В ушах шумит, словно я сижу на побережье во время бури, а все мысли в таком раздрае, что кажется, здесь было нашествие древних римлян. 

— Что со мной?... — Выстанываю, пытаясь протереть глаза ребром ладони, и собственный голос режет по ушам. 

— Вы, синьор, вчера изволили нажраться как свинья. — Мой собеседник явно веселиться, и определенно в лучшем состоянии чем я. 

У губ оказывается стакан с минералкой со льдом и бесконечно благодарен за это. Вода действует на меня сейчас как сказочное чудо-зелье, буквально пропитывая меня изнутри. Не удержавшись, я прихватываю острыми зубами одну льдинку и принимаюсь жевать, наслаждаясь тем, какая она холодна, и, наконец, открываю глаза глядя на шефа, который с веселой ухмылкой сидит напротив.

— Как ты здесь...

— Да, ну ты и горазд пить, — Зо хохотнул, — ты хоть помнишь, как вчера распевал гимн студентов в баре?

— Я? — У меня сел голос и я задохнулся от мысли что я решился петь после всего...Особенно горячо ненавидимый мною «Gaudeamus». 

— Ну вот уж точно не я — мне медведь в детстве по ушам потоптался знатно, — хмыкнул Томмазо, продолжая, — И ты не помнишь, конечно, как бросал ножи в мишень на спор? Тебя шатало, как пушинку на ветру, но ты не промахнулся ни разу! Или как тебя выворачивало на скамейке, где мы ждали такси? 

Глядя на то, как я качаю головой, босс внезапно стал серьезным начальником, сбрасывая с себя маску шута и весельчака. 

— А теперь серьезно. Когда ты последний раз ел? 

— Вчера, — честно отзываюсь, припоминая, что вчера я действительно ел, когда закусывал.

— А до этого? — Руччелаи снова смотрит на меня пытливо и мне не хочется давать ответ на этот вопрос. Молчание затянулось. — У тебя в холодильнике повесилась не только мышь, но и тараканы, а в стоящий там суп уже давно живет собственной жизнью. У тебя нет света и горячей воды, а судя по этому, — его пальцы ложаться на квитанции, которые я собирался оплатить, — тебе еще и холодную на днях перекроют. А сегодня у тебя еще и газ перекрыли. 

Я молчу. Оправдываться перед начальником, который младше меня — неприятно, да я и не буду этого делать. Пусть сам говорит и делает что хочет, в конце концов, его никто не просил приходить ко мне, смотреть как я живу и чем питаюсь.

— Это не твое дело, — бросаю я довольно грубо, стараясь обуздать головную боль. 

— Не мое. Но ты мой работник и у меня на тебя планы, так что будь любезен приведи свое жилище в порядок, и оплати квитанции. Я выпишу тебе аванс прямо сейчас, если ты попросишь.

Меня неожиданно берет зло.

— Ага, сейчас, бегу, падаю, запинаюсь. Я не попрошу аванс сейчас. Сегодня только третье, а аванс выдают пятнадцатого. Я подожду, и поработаю пока.

Зо хмурится, и качает головой.

— Дело твое, но все же я бы предпочел, чтобы...

— Не важно, — я обрываю его и поднимаюсь, набрасывая на плечи куртку, видно, чудом оставшуюся целой после вчерашнего. — Уходи. Встретимся на работе.

Мой шеф развел руками, вздохнул, поднялся и, не говоря ни слова, вышел. И только после того как захлопнулась дверь я понял что кое-чего не хватает. Вместе с моим шефом исчезло и еще кое-что. Для того, чтобы сообразить чего не хватает, пришлось навести полный порядок в комнате, и сообразить, что исчезли совершенно бесследно квитанции.

Осознание того, что мой босс совершенно неожиданно решил обо мне позаботится принесло мне два чувства одновременно — раздражение, ведь я не считаю, что есть хоть какие-то дела с которыми я не могу справиться, а подобное самоуправство может расцениваться только таким образом, и любопытство. Любопытство, которое стало толчком к чему-то большему. 

Заинтересованность в моей собственной жизни и пьянящее чувство, что я все еще жив. Это определенно третья причина, что ведет меня к чему-то большему...но к чему?


	4. Chapter 4

За прошедший месяц моя жизнь крупно изменилась. Верил ли я в то, что когда я пойду на работу, на такую же нормальную работу как и все офисные крысы, то моя жизнь станет наконец-то спокойной и размеренной и в ней прекратятся постоянные пьяные драки, секс с незнакомцами и я смогу себя почувствовать настоящим тридцатипятилетним старичком, который уже ничего не может дать этому миру кроме того, что уйдет на покой? Однозначно и без сомнений. Получил ли я такую жизнь? Да черта с два!

Конечно, я сам дурак, и стоило трижды посмотреть на директора, который каждый раз выдумывал что-то новое, а нам приходилось исполнять это, но я даже не думал что за месяц каждый мой день будет таким насыщенным. Каждый день — глобальный пиздец частного масштаба. Мне казалось, что тяжело будет только первую неделю, пока я разгребал завал, но, кажется, мистер Руччелаи, испытав сотрудников обожал их использовать на полную не давая расслабиться ни мгновенья.

За неполный месяц мы ругались много раз с попеременным успехом. Кажется, из всех сотрудников только я его не боялся, или не благоговел пред его гениальностью и здесь нам было чем померяться, особенно на почве подготовки слияния двух фирм. Узнав, что я некоторое время работал в этой фирме, Томмазо, конечно же, решил использовать все мои знания на полную. 

Он вламывался в мою квартиру, куда я имел глупость привести его раз для обсуждения проекта, совершенно без спроса, а если я не открывал дверь, то попадал в неё сам, пользуясь какими-то определенно воровскими уловками. Но сегодня у меня был план как сделать все совершенно иначе, как обернуть все против него.

Рабочий день уже почти что подошел к концу, и я заглянул в его кабинет, предварительно убедившись, что на меня никто не смотрит.

— Зо, у меня есть мысль.

— М? — он оторвался от документов, и во взгляде босса видно мимолетное удовлетворение. Уж не от того ли, что я назвал его так вне работы?

— Почему бы нам сегодня не переместится к тебе, не попить пива после работы?

— А что, у тебя опять свет отключили? — Вот уж точно — ехидна, ибо его голос просто сочится ядом, но у меня, кажется иммунитет к подобным выпадам, учитывая то, насколько последние часты.

— Нет, но в холодильнике у меня повесилась мышь, — честность, вот мой самый главный порок. Если ты можешь сказать правду, то зачем лгать? Ничего не придется придумывать, запоминать где и когда соврал — просто сказал правду в выгодных условиях.

— Черт с тобой. Идет. Это все? — Он ухмыльнулся, и взял очередную бумажку, просматривая ее.

— Да, мистер Руччелаи. — Я кивнул и вышел. Кажется, мой план удался и все сработает безупречно.

Остаток дня я сижу словно на иголках, стараясь не торопиться. Да, главная цель — выяснить, где и как живет босс, ну и плюсом поужинать и расслабиться. Но у меня есть еще один маленький коварный план. Полагаю, когда они выпьет, он будет меньше возражать тому, что я наконец-то решусь ему отомстить за нашу самую первую встречу.

Но вот, в офисе уже совершенно никого нет, и можно закругляться с работой — пятницы, они такие. Монитор гаснет, и я поглядываю на то, как Зо накидывает пальто поверх пиджака. Да, теперь можно и мне быстро натянуть свою куртку, и услышать, конечно же, недовольное:

— Когда ты уже купишь себе приличный костюм? Один из самых лучших сотрудников ходит небритый, словно черт, и в чем-то подозрительно напоминающим половую тряпку.

— Иди к черту, — отзываюсь я и ухмыляюсь, — у меня пустой холодильник, а ты мне опять про костюм. 

Конечно, тогда, когда мой босс оплатил мои квитанции меня сильно выручило, хотя я злился на него еще неделю, до тех пор, пока он не пригласил меня снова пойти выпить на выходных, и там, я наконец-то сумел принять то, что обо мне позаботились, не смотря на то, что лично я считал и считаю сие проявлением страшной слабости.

— Что, опять? Куда ты дел зарплату? — У него наигранно пораженный вид, а глаза снова любопытные. Так и хочется стукнуть его по носу, чтобы он не совал его не в свое дело, но все же я признаю его право лезть в мою жизнь. 

— Ну, я купил компьютер, чтобы я смог брать работу на дом, — вздохнув вспоминаю я. Почти вся зарплата ушла на покупку современного чуда техники, которое, по уверениям продавца, не устареет через пять лет, хотя это меня позабавило. Остатки разошлись по оплате квитанций и покупки «стратегического запаса» на случай войны. 

— Так вот почему ты больше не приходишь сюда с открытием офиса, — ухмыльнулся Зо, и я кивнул, соглашаясь.

— Именно. Я, конечно, жаворонок, но не до такой же степени, чтобы тащиться на работу ни свет ни заря.

В супермаркете разговор переключился на качество местного пива, и мы разумно согласились, что лучше всего взять темного, но не слишком много, потому как из-за приближающейся сделки нам придется встретится и завтра и еще кое-что доработать.

— В последнее время, мне кажется что я единственный кто работает столько сверхурочно, — замечаю я, и Зо согласно кивает.

— Потому что так и есть — все прочие не нагружены так сильно как мы с тобой, поскольку на их плечи ложиться только доработка, а вот на наши — придумывание и конструирование основного документа. Плюс расчет рисков и потерь и...

— Хватит о работе, — Я качаю головой и беру пару пачек чипсов. Посмотрев на меня, Томмазо вздыхает и кивает.

— Это верно, мы все же собираемся расслабиться. 

Оценивающе посмотрев на меня, Зо закинул в корзинку еще и пару пачек креветок. Видимо, он вспомнил тот раз, когда из-за голода мне стало плохо, потому как к креветкам отправился еще и сыр косичкой.

— Ты же не думаешь, что мы все это съедим? — С большим сомнением спросил я и Зо ухмыльнулся,

— Если нет, то я вычту с тебя всю стоимость купленного здесь. 

— Эй, об этом вообще-то заранее договариваются! — Я был возмущен до глубины души, но Томмазо в этом было не переспорить, и мне становилось все яснее как именно он пришел в этот бизнес и стал директором — у него был воистину ядовитый язык и медвежья хватка.

Добираться до его дома на машине оказалось не так уж и далеко, и, в отличие от многих известных мне директоров, он предпочитал не огромную квартиру а дом, пусть достаточно большой по здешним меркам, но все же не нужно было подниматься пять-десять пролетов или ждать лифта, а только подняться по ступенькам и открыть дверь.

Внутри было весьма уютно и чисто, чего я не ожидал совершенно. За месяц я успел неплохо узнать своего босса, и был более чем уверен, что в доме у того наверняка полный творческий хаос, так что или тут долго прибирались, или всегда держали в такой чистоте дом. 

— Проходи, не стесняйся. — Улыбнулся Зороастр, и я, скинув ботинки прошел во внутрь. На глаза мне попалась не закрытая дверь, открывающая вид в спальню, и вот там то и обнаружился разыскиваемый мною хаос.

— А у тебя весьма мило, — заметил я, скидывая куртку и вешая её на спинку одного из стульев.

— Спасибо, — Зо усмехнулся из кухни, на которой не стал копошиться долго и закинул креветок в морозилку, принимаясь тонкими пластиками нарезать колбасу и сыр.

— Расскажешь мне о себе? — Я сажусь напротив, переворачивая стул так, чтобы можно было положить руки на спинку, и вместе с тем не терять собеседника из вида.

— Ну, эту историю знают многие — Соломон Гранди родился в понедельник*, как тебе известно.

— Да, крестился во вторник и так далее, — я кивнул и присмотрелся пристальней. — Но ведь ты не крещеный.

— Я? — Удивился Зо и перехватив мой взгляд понимающе кивнул. — А, да, понимаю. Нет, меня родители крестили в детстве. 

— А где же тогда...

— Кресты на мне не держаться. За свою насыщенную жизнь я потерял ровно дюжину, после чего родители решили, что с них достаточно покупать сие украшение сыну, если оно на нем не задерживается. — Перебил меня Зо и посмотрел с улыбкой, — Может быть конечно, мною владеют бесы, но цепочки почти всегда остаются. 

Я качаю головой, недоверчиво.

— Нет, полагаю тут дело не в бесах, хотя о подобном я никогда не слышал, хотя и посещал воскресную школу исправно на протяжении многих лет.

Зо заинтересовался, складывая на тарелку колбасу и сыр:

— Это поэтому ты ругаешь на латыни?

Я смотрел на его последующие манипуляции с креветками со смесью восторга и отвращения. В кипяток отправились оба пакета креветок, к ним добавилось почти четыре ложки соли, и Томмазо принялся перчить, да так, что вода стало ярко-алой от количества красного перца.

— Нет, это потому что это был единственный способ толком выучить её в университете, — я насчитал уже пять маленьких ложек для специй и усомнился, — слушай, ты уверен что то, что ты там приготовишь будет съедобно? Выглядит жуть как страшно.

— Ну, считай я алхимичу на досуге, — босс ухмыльнулся и добавил серьезнее, — не бойся, все будет вполне съедобно, особенно к пиву. Как говорил мой наставник — при варке креветок перца много не бывает. 

Красный перец стал в крапинку из-за добавленного черного, и я прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть как ценный продукт превращают непонятно во что. Нужно было занять руки, а потому я открыл два пива, и одну бутылку протянул владельцу дома. 

— Чтож, в случае чего мое отравление будет целиком и полностью на твоей совести.

— Так выпьем же за это! — Кивнул мой начальник, и мы чокнулись, делая по несколько глотков. 

На несколько минут стало тихо, и это была не та тишина, которую хотелось прерывать разговорами, нет. Стало так тихо, как будто мы уже пообщались, рассказали все друг другу или просто пришли к общему мнению и больше не нужны яростные споры и выяснение отношений. Долгожданный мир и покой. В голову закралась предательская мысль, что возможно мне не хватает именно этого — покоя, разделенного с кем-то для того, чтобы почувствовать себя довольным и понять, что у меня еще много чего впереди. Конечно, многое пройдено, но путь дальше совсем не мал.

Идея такая соблазнительная, и все же вот, креветки уже достаны и мы сидим друг напротив друга, глядя в глаза. Зо тоже молчит, размышляя о чем-то своем и глядя на меня необычно серьезно, так, как он обычно смотрит на меня на работе, а не вне её. Мне казалось он всегда невозможно весел, когда не озабочен трудностями дня, но нет. Может быть, он тоже решает для себя знаковость этого момента?

Наконец, я решаюсь нарушить эту тишину вопросом.

— И как же ты стал бизнесменом? Мне кажется, это призвание не совсем твое. Ты знаешь латынь, ты вскрываешь замки и с твои телосложением сложно сказать. Что ты вообще похож хоть сколько-нибудь на значимого бизнесмена, когда видишь тебя вне офиса. 

— И кого же я тебе напоминаю? — Задумчиво отзывается мой босс, глядя куда-то поверх меня.

— Не знаю. — Я задумываюсь, представляя себе собеседника на улице и пытаясь убрать из памяти все, что я о нем знаю, и внезапно воображаю его в потертой одежде века этак пятнадцатого, срезающим кошельки и стоящим на каком-нибудь базаре и задуривая головы прохожим. Образ оказался настолько стойким, что я усмехаюсь. — Мошенника. 

— То есть человека, добывающего на пропитание нечестным путем, верно? 

Руччелаи ворошит кудрявые волосы и кивает своим мыслям, делая очередной глоток из бутылки и принимаясь чистить креветку.

— Ну да, — я соглашаюсь и следую его примеру неторопливо, не для того, чтобы насладиться процессом, а просто, чтобы он попробовал первым. В случае чего я всегда могу сказать, что не голоден. 

— Ну, что я могу сказать? Все вполне могло произойти и так, что сегодня я был бы охотником за сокровищами или осквернителем могил, а не директором крупной фирмы. Просто мне повезло.

Я молчу и не перебиваю, даже вопросов не задаю, дожидаясь, пока креветка будет съедена и запита, а история продолжится. Зо даже не поморщился от креветки и я бесстрашно пробую её. Оказалось, она соленая в меру, а перец горячит язык чуть сильнее положенного, но дело только в личной чувствительности моего языка. Мне остается беззвучно признать, что повар из Томмазо куда лучше, чем из меня, чье умение готовить сводится к варке пельменей или макарон. Тишина затягивается, но я не тороплю его.

— Когда я был маленьким, я жил в детдоме. У меня не было родителей, я не знал почему от меня отказались, и наступил момент когда я даже перестал хотеть это знать. Меня тянуло к лучшей жизни и в поисках ее я научился многому. Конечно, незаконному. Но мне страшно повезло — мой брат нашел меня, когда мне было четырнадцать, и вернул в родную семью. Я получил все самое лучшее. Образование, деньги для стартового капитала. 

Он снова замолчал, делая глоток и усмехнулся криво. 

— Марко объяснил мне, что к чему и помог поначалу, но я справляюсь и без него. Удача всегда была на моей стороне. Удача и ум. Опасное сочетание.

Я кивнул, прекрасно представляя себе метания и мучение своего босса, а так же понимая его непримиримость в некоторых вопросах. Я молчу, чтобы не сбить его с мыслию позволить выговориться. Кажется, ему этого не хватает.

— Вот так я и стал большим боссом, а не вором или грабителем.

Зо чешет заросшую щеку и делает еще один глоток из бутылки, глядя прямо мне в глаза. Подобные разговоры вызывают у меня чувство неловкости, а лучше всего одну неловкость гасит другая, и потому, я поднимаюсь и подхожу ближе, беря его лицо в ладони и касаясь своими губами чужих.

Его руки смыкаются в сильном объятии за моей спиной, что придает уверенности. Кому это больше нужно — мне или ему? Не имеет значения, особенно когда он отвечает на поцелуй так горячо и страстно, что мне хочется не останавливаться.

Что творится со мной? Что происходит с моей жизнью? Стоит ли мне это прекратить, или же все таки нужно поддаться соблазнам? 

Такие поцелуи смущают, и будь я невинной девицей, то у меня бы подогнулись колени, а так я лишь яростно отвечаю, зарываясь пальцами в кудрявые волосы и чувствуя, как колется щетина, как сильные руки скользят по моей спине. Он поднимается, чтобы целоваться было удобнее, и мне отчаянно не хватает воздуха. Боль режет легкие, вначале слабо, после все сильнее, но я не позволяю себе оторваться от него ни на миг.

Томмазо отрывается от моих губ и смотрит шалыми глазами в мои, спрашивая тихо и хрипло:

— Зачем?

— Разве ответ не очевиден? — Я не могу не вскинуть бровь неконтролируемым движением, чувствуя как кислород пьянит меня не хуже пива на голодный желудок.

Босс качает головой, и, видимо, предпочитает не вдаваться в подробности. Он тянет меня к приоткрытой комнате где самый настоящий бардак, но меня сейчас это не остановит. Вряд ли меня вообще может хоть что-то остановить, оторвать от него.

Я опрокидываю его на кровать, нависая сверху и снова и снова целуя горячо и жестко, так, как нужно сейчас, чтобы отвлечься от разбуженных воспоминаний, что наверняка крутятся у него в голове. Сейчас мы куда более похожи на двух зверей, разгоряченных и безумных чем тогда, в самый первый раз, когда его вела похоть, а меня отчаянье.

Мои руки скользят по его бедрам, расстегивая ремень и ширинку брюк, чтобы стащить их к чертовой матери, пока Руччелаи негнущимися пальцами пытается избавиться от рубашки. Я сбрасываю свою футболку и слышу яростный треск разрываемой ткани и усмехаюсь:

— Никакой выдержки.

— Заткнись, — сильная рука притягивает меня обратно и возится с моими брюками, пока я сжимаю в пальцах его бока и ласкаю соски, не прекращая этих безумных поцелуев.

Сегодня я, как и планировал, оказался сверху, но это не месть, просто совместное желание. Его и мое. Смазанные пальцы вторгаются в горячее тело, пока мои губы ласкают его шею, оставляя свои собственнические метки на ней достаточно низкие, чтобы их можно было прикрыть рубашкой. Его тихие и редкие стоны сводят меня с ума, и, не выдерживая всего этого долго, я расправляюсь с остатками собственной одежды и наваливаюсь на него, медленно, но верно двигаясь вглубь узкого тела не давая ни секунды на то, чтобы привыкнуть.

Меня сводит с ума его узость, тихое шипение и непечатные слова, произнесенные задыхающимся от страсти голосом. Я выходу из него так де неторопливо, и резко двигаюсь вовнутрь, заставляя почувствовать себя полностью внутри.

— Нет, — он выдыхает, глядя на меня, но в его голосе нет настоящего отрицания, и я повторяю весь порядок снова, и вновь слышу тихое «нет» с пояснением, — ты слишком большой...черт...так сильно...

Глупый, разве он не понимает, что такими словами он лишь сильнее распаляет меня? Или же понимает и пользуется этим преимуществом? Ответ не столь важен, как кажется мне поначалу, ведь я не собираюсь останавливаться, а он не хочет сопротивляться и мы оба это знаем — тела не умеют лгать. 

Каждое новое «Нет» сводит меня с ума, и я ускоряюсь, постепенно начиная втрахивать его в матрац, слушая как стонет кровать одновременно с моим любовником, и я пью его стоны жадно приникая к его губам своими и буквально сминая их в поцелуе, а рукой воду вверх-вниз по стволу в такт собственных толчков. Несколько раз я совершенно близок к тому чтобы кончить, и он тоже — я чувствую это по тому как его трясет, но я замираю почти на минуту, отсрочивая наш общий финал.

Но даже эта игра не может длиться вечно, и наконец, я понимаю, что уже не могу остановиться, а Зо подгоняет меня все сильнее и сильнее. Мы движемся в одном темпе, понимая друг друга так, словно мы единое существо, что слишком долго было разделено, но теперь нашло общий язык между двумя своими половинами. Нам не нужны слова, чтобы понимать желания друг друга.

Томмазо вскрикивает и принимается яростно сжимать меня изнутри, изливаясь в мою руку. Выносить это хоть секунду дольше воистину невозможно, и я кончаю в него, стискивая в крепких объятиях и горячо дыша на ухо. Он не протестует, отходя от оргазма и позволяет мне это. Скатываюсь с него, пытаясь привести себя в порядок, отдышаться и в неясном полумраке вижу, как он протягивает мне влажную салфетку. 

Благодарно кивнув, я позволяю себе расслабиться и даже задремать, чего никогда прежде не делал ни с какими из своих любовников, которые были представителями обоих полов. Горячее тело сбоку манит меня к себе и я обнимаю его, лениво размышляя о том, что неплохо было бы давать своей жизни шанс удивить меня, ведь предыдущие четыре раза она справилась с этой задачей замечательно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Речь идет о стихотворении Джеймса Холливела Solomon Grundy. Полный текст - 
> 
> Solomon Grundy.
> 
> Born on a Monday,
> 
> Christened on Tuesday,
> 
> Married on Wednesday,
> 
> Took ill on Thursday,
> 
> Grew worse on Friday,
> 
> Died on Saturday,
> 
> Buried on Sunday.
> 
> That was the end,
> 
> Of Solomon Grundy.


	5. Chapter 5&6

Иногда проходит не один месяц, прежде чем случается что-то неожиданное, что-то по-настоящему из ряда вон выходящее, а бывает и наоборот, когда «вдруг» случается одно за одним, и сразу же напоминает собой поговорку — беда не приходит одна.

За полгода я и Орсо, которого я стал называть так из-за большого сходства с необъятным медведем, стали достаточно близки. Не в плане секса, хотя и в нем тоже, но мы научились общаться друг с другом, наслаждаясь взаимными подколками, и на работе ссор стало ощутимо меньше, что не могло не радовать меня и его одновременно.

Когда в самый первый раз я пришел на работу одетый как положено случился небольшой конфуз — специально для того, чтобы выглядеть представительней я зачесал волосы назад и тщательно побрился, разом скидывая лет десять, что, конечно, не могло не иметь последствий. Когда я зашел в кабинет Зо тот поначалу меня вовсе не узнал, а после...

Что ж, теперь я стараюсь не смотреть на его стол, и не думать о том, что нас мог слышать весь офис, надеясь, что этого все же не произошло. Зато мне стало известно о его слабости, хотя я и не собирался пользоваться этим знанием больше необходимого.

Шести месяцев оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы мы научились доверять друг другу в рабочее время, и конечно вне рабочее тоже. И этого времени так же оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы я понял кое-что еще. Я совершенно и бесповоротно оказался влюблен в собственного начальника. Мне не сносило крышу, у меня не тряслись колени, как было бы будь я лет на десять помладше, но глядя на него я всегда ощущаю какое-то тепло, привязанность и уверенность в том, что я не хочу чтобы это кончилось.

Так может быть пришло время для нового «вдруг»? Нет, конечно, нет. Такие вещи решать не мне, они должны случиться сами собой, а потому, сегодня я еду к нему домой, чтобы еще раз просмотреть все бумаги по сделке, которая состоится завтра. Это будет важный день и мне стоит не появляться там, или хотя бы не слишком мелькать. И все же у меня есть один небольшой и затаенный страх, потому что не смотря на все мое доверие Зо знает далеко не все обо мне. И мне совершенно не хочется делиться с ними всеми подробностями моей жизни до встречи с ним.

Он открывает мне, не спрашивая кто на пороге, и вздыхает:

— Пытался уснуть, но никак не могу успокоиться, перед завтрашним. 

— Тебе нужна теплая ванна и стакан теплого молока, чтобы уснуть, — я усмехаюсь и он смотрит на меня как на идиота, что сейчас совершенно не задевает.

— Я же не пятилетний мальчик.

— Нет? О, прости, точно, ты пятилетняя девочка, — я не могу сдержать подколку, и он смеется легко, открыто и заразительно. 

Интересно, уж не из-за этой ли открытости он так мне нравится?

— Ладно, давай еще раз пробежимся по бумагам и ты уложишь меня спать, папочка, — Томмазо ухмыляется, и видит как мое лицо внезапно мрачнеет

— Эй? Ты чего? — Он вскидывает брови и смотрит на меня непонимающе. 

Мне оказывается срочно необходимо немного времени для того, чтобы собраться я духом и взять себя в руки.

— М...Это неприятная история и тебе лучше не знать.

— Ну уж нет, — карие глаза вспыхивают упрямством. — Рассказывай давай, плевать на то что она неприятная. 

Вот осел, наверняка ведь не отвяжется, но я еще пытаюсь сопротивляться:

— Это личное. Просто не будем этого ворошить.

— Ли-ичное? — Орсо тянет и хмурится, — Слушай мы с тобой не один раз трахались, и ты знаешь обо мне больше, чем кто-либо так что кончай уже с этим и колись, иначе мне придется выпытать у тебя правду иным способом.

Ну конечно, кто бы сомневался. И это еще меня называют упрямцем, как же. 

— У меня были неприятные отношения с моим отцом, — Я пытаюсь ограничится неполной версией событий, но ведь у Орсо медвежья хватка, потому что такой ответ его не устроит.

— И это все, из-за чего ты не хотел мне говорить? Ни в жизнь не поверю. Рассказывай все, синьор граф, иначе мне придется тебя заставить. Я буду шантажировать тебя тем, что буду похищать твои квитанции и оплачивать их и тебе придется сознаться.

От подобной угрозы я фыркаю, стараясь сдержать смех, и все же собираюсь с духом и говорю весьма обобщенно:

— Отец хотел отдать меня в хор мальчиков при церкви, когда я был маленьким. Ему казалось, что его сын идеально подходит для того, чтобы стать послушником, а после того как я отказался он попытался меня принудить. Ничем хорошим это не закончилось, но с тех пор меня передергивает от слова «папочка».

Зо замолчал ненадолго, по всей видимости осмысливая это, а я принялся рыться в бумагах, чтобы изгнать из памяти собственный детский голос умоляющий снова и снова «Не надо, папочка, не надо!». Возня с бумагами помогает, и Орсо видимо находит мой ответ исчерпывающим, или же решается обойтись этим, щадя мои чувства, за что я ему благодарен и мы принимаемся за работу. 

Проверка занимает пару часов, и теперь можно расслабиться. 

— Ну что, теперь можно и поспать, да? 

— Точно. Ложись, я посижу с тобой пока ты не уснешь, и закрою за собой дверь. Не бойся, ключ я брошу в почтовый ящик.

-ладно, думаю за сном дело долго не станет — меня буквально валит с ног, — Томмазо кивает и идет в кровать. 

Мы лежим совсем рядом, но в этом нет того, что сводило бы меня с ума заставляя отдаваться во власть страсти. Это так мило и невинно, что я не могу не улыбнуться и поцеловать его коротко в плечо. 

Судя по ровному дыханию Зо, ему и правда нужно было не так уж и много для того, чтобы уснуть и поддавшись порыву и моменту я шепчу тихо ему на ухо:

— Что ты со мной делаешь? — Я качаю головой и прижимаю его к себе ближе. — Ты затеял все это специально, верно? Специально для того, чтобы я так глупо влюбился в тебя, словно мне снова пятнадцать и в голове у меня ничего кроме ветра...

Я не могу сдержать вздоха и смотрю на спящего любовника печально. Нужно идти, мне тоже стоит выспаться перед завтрашним днем. Как и обещал я запираю его дом и бросаю запасную связку ключей в почтовый ящик. Весь путь до дома я думаю о том, что так и не рассказал ему кое-чего о себе, но это не должно иметь никакого значения. Это не изменит моих чувств к нему, и я не думаю, что у него есть подобные чувства ко мне. 

Я безумец.

«Вдруг» случаются неожиданно и ожидаемо. 

И иногда мы к ним готовы морально, а иногда не очень. Сегодня мое «вдруг» заключалось в том, что я все же признался ему. И признался самому себе в том, что у меня еще есть чувства, чувства, которые я совершенно не имею понятия как остановить. 

 

Сегодня день Икс. Тот самый день. День, когда два главы крупных корпораций будут заключать свои сделки по слиянию фирм и пытаться придти к консенсусу. Мы обсудили с Томмазо все возможные плюсы и минусы, мы рассчитали все, и все должно пройти как по маслу, учитывая его удачливость и наш совместный опыт. 

И все же с самого утра меня терзают дурные предчувствия и сомнения.

Я не могу понять почему, но знаю, что сегодня все пойдет прахом, и я пытаюсь отринуть свои предчувствия. Да, меня терзали такие же чувства каждый раз перед тем как в моей жизни происходил локально-глобальный пиздец, но сегодня я просто не хочу в это верить. Я сам себе это придумал. Нужно всего лишь расслабиться и все пройдет удачно.

С самого утра все в офисе словно с ума посходили — везде стоит шум и гам, все стараются успеть до прибытия иностранных гостей, а я стараюсь стать как можно более незаметным и мне, кажется, это удается. К десяти все успокаивается, и я вижу как иностранная делегация шагает к конференц-залу, где уже ждет мистер Руччелаи. Он выглядит собранным и готовым идти до победного конца, не принимая поражений. 

Я не сразу понимаю, что довольно улыбаюсь глядя на него, и опускаю взгляд. Нужно работать, хотя сейчас особо мне заняться как раз таки нечем, ведь дело последних шести месяцев моей работы находится на столе у Орсо и мне нужно только ожидать окончания этих переговоров.

Я сижу как на иголках в течении двух часов, периодически посматривая на происходящее в конференц-зале. От меня не укрылось и то, как хмурится Зо, что определенно говорило о том, что он переживает. Его будущий партнер — Бьянка делла Ровере — наоборот расправила плечи. А ведь еще час назад все было совершенно иначе, тогда она сидела немного сгорбившись, а сам Зо вещал о чем-то вздернув подбородок. Да, сразу же вспоминаются наставления матери. «Не показывай своего превосходства над врагом. Пусть он считает, что победил или что он не на много превосходит тебя». 

Кажется, Томмазо требуется моя помощь. Я осматриваюсь, беру в руки папку с документами, переворачиваю один и оставляю на нем размашистую надпись ручкой и шагаю бесстрашно к залу, чтобы помочь. Чтобы внести хоть какую-то лепту в эти воистину сложные переговоры.

— Простите, можно? — Я дожидаюсь кивка Зо и под удивленном взглядом синьоры Ровере прохожу в кабинет и кладу документ прямо перед Орсо, извиняясь, — Простите, но дело большой важности и срочности. Меня попросили передать.

Удивительно долго Руччелаи смотрит на документ, и я успеваю выскользнуть из зала чувствуя себя непереносимым идиотом. 

Не сделал ли я еще хуже? Не натворил ли я бед? Может быть, не стоило ввязываться в эту авантюру? Или же все сработает?

Хватает всего лишь получаса, чтобы все переговоры закончились, и я встретил делегацию стоя у кофейного аппарата, глядя на то, как Орсо и его новый партнер по бизнесу пожимают друг другу руки. 

— Мистер Руччелаи, скажите, как давно на вас работает мой сын? — До меня доносится женский голос и я вздрагиваю, глядя в темные глаза своей матери.

— Сын? — Голос Зо звучит озабоченным и он хмурился, явно собираясь сказать, что не знает о чем идет речь, как его взгляд натыкается на меня.

— Да, мой непутевый Джироламо, — мама подходит ко мне так близко, что я могу ощутить запах её духов, и она усмехается, определенно мстя мне за то, что когда-то я сбежал из её фирмы для того, чтобы петь в своей группе, обещая, что никогда не устроюсь работать в фирму.

— Не больше полугода, — Томмазо берет себя в руки и улыбается вежливо, провожая её, и даже когда они скрываются за поворотом я слышу просящие нотки в её голосе:

— Вы бы не могли просить его звонить мне хотя бы раз в год, ведь мы все таки одна семья...

От произошедшего только что вдруг у меня подкашиваются ноги, и я едва не падаю. Но я всегда твердо стоял на ногах и не могу позволить себе потерять контроль сейчас, а потому я шагаю неторопливо к своему столу, принимаясь приводить его в идеальный порядок. 

Всегда стоит верить своему чутью, а мое мне подсказывало, что стоило рассказать Зо больше о себе и всю правду. Но я побоялся. Не захотел делиться с ним этим и сейчас в полной мере мне воздастся за это. Ну, у меня хотя бы был богатый опыт работы и на другое место меня, как я надеюсь, возьмут с большой радостью.

Не смотря на все слова самоутешений на душе паршиво. Рассерженный Орсо проносится мимо меня, бросая на ходу «Риарио! В мой кабинет!».

И почему глобальный пиздец случается со мной?

Впрочем, я стараюсь не задаваться этим вопросом, заходя в кабинет мистера Руччелаи.

Он молчит, сжимая в пальцах злополучный листок. Я тоже молчу — мне нечего сказать. Тишина совершенно не похожа на ту, которая была между нами в памятную для меня ночь. Она отвратительно удушливая, липкая, комковатая.

— Скажи мне, как твое полное имя, м, Роми? — В его голосе злость, недоверие и кажется даже презрение, но коктейль этих чувств меня почти не задевает. Изнутри я покрыт хитиновой броней, и больно станет потом, а не сейчас.

— Джироламо Риарио делла Ровере, — отвечаю я спокойно. Мое полное имя не фиксировали в американских документах, поскольку я сменил имя, когда собирался уехать из Рима.

— И ты не счел...нужным...сообщить об этом? — Орсо буквально задыхается от гнева и ядя его переполняющего и мне кажется, что не было полугода, которые так сильно поменяли мою жизнь и заставили почувствовать себя живым. От ненависти в чужих глазах меня бы пошатнуло в любой другой момент, но не сейчас.

— Зачем? Что бы это изменило? Ты бы не взял меня на работу? Или наоборот, взял бы чтобы я сделал все, чтобы помочь тебе? — Я не замечаю как перехожу на шепот, — ну так ведь я и без этого помог тебе. Ты взял меня, потому что я работал в фирме матери, верно? Потому что знал, как они устроены изнутри, так? 

Теперь уже я наступаю, но это не приносит мне ни радости, ни удовлетворения.

— Что ж, можно считать, что я справился со своей задачей. Теперь ты можешь спокойно избавиться от меня, раз уж я оказался тебе больше не нужен.

— Ты лгал мне! Обманывал! — голос Зо садится, и он смотрит на меня с такой неприязнью, что я сглатываю, делая шаг назад по направлению к двери. — Ты предал меня, Джироламо. 

Впервые в жизни я не спорю. Это действительно предательство, самое страшное в моей жизни. Если бы я только не нашел в себе сил и смелости написать на том треклятом обороте, что верю в него, потому что люблю, то было бы сейчас не так больно или страшно. 

Вся отвага, данная в мое распоряжение иссякла, поэтому я собираю личные вещи очень быстро, да их и не так много, благодарю бога за то, что пока шли переговоры я привел все бумаги в порядок и пишу заявление об увольнении и передаю его секретарю, не находя в себе сил отдать его лично. 

Хватит с меня. Хватит подарков судьбы и неожиданных поворотов в моей жизни. Я хочу тихой и спокойной старости в гордом одиночестве.

И больше ничего.


	6. Chapter 7

За прошедшие две недели моя милая квартирка преобразилась. Сейчас на полу разбросаны бумаги с отрывками песен, которые я так и не смог дописать, пепельница переполнена, и не смотря на это все окна открыты, выпуская сизый дым. Я сижу на огромном подоконнике и думаю о том, что было совершенно неплохо сбросится, в очередной раз глотая дрянной виски. Я уже не первый день пьян, но меня это не волнует, потому что даже выпив столько я никак не могу забыться. Это не помогает, хотя становится чуть менее больно.

Я не пытаюсь найти себе оправданий, отлично понимая, что виноват во всем сам, но и изменить ничего не могу. Я бы сидел у него под окнами до тех пор, пока он меня не простит наказывая себя за трусость, но это срабатывает лишь в дешевых дамских романчиках. 

За эту неделю мать звонила пять раз, но я не надел в себе сил взять трубку, а на пятый запустил её в стену, не найдя в себе сил обвинить во всем женщину меня родившую и воспитавшую. Наверное, это тоже признак слабости. И трусости.

В квартире опять нечего есть, но я даже не делаю попыток из неё выбраться, чувствуя как глубоко я ненавижу всех вокруг и себя самого, и переживая, что это прорвется наружу. Сон смаривает меня снова, и я поддаюсь ему. Во сне все хорошо. Во сне я рассказал Зо обо всем накануне сделки, и для него это не стало ударом, а для меня не обернулось потерей самого дорого мне существа во вселенной.

Внезапно во сне раздался звонок в дверь. Я поднялся, пошел, открыл её и на пороге стоял Зо, улыбающийся, стряхивающий с шапки первые снежинки. Звонок повторился, на сей раз медленней и противней. Я удивился, и посмотрел на открытую дверь — кто же тогда звонит, если я уже открыл? Третий звонок привел меня в ступор и до меня, наконец, дошло что я все еще сплю.

— Да кого там черти принесли? — Я простонал, открывая глаза и пытаясь их протереть, роняя из ослабших пальцев бутылку. Раздались щелчки и дверь распахнулась, создавая легкий сквозняк и человека с тающими на шапке снежинками. 

На меня смотрел мистер Руччелаи собственной персоной.

— Что ты...тут делаешь? — удалось выдавить мне, перебарывая собственное удивление.

— Я долго думал, — отозвался он и подошел ко мне совсем близко, так, что я почувствовал его одеколон и личный запах смешивающийся с ним.

— Не знал, что ты умеешь, — срывается у меня с языка раньше, чем я успеваю это остановить.

— Представь себе, — Орсо серьезен как никогда, он даже не усмехнулся.

— И что ты надумал? — Я вздыхаю и тянусь поднять удачно упавшую бутылку.

— Ты, конечно, сволочь еще та, но ты мне сильно помог. И дважды признался мне, так что я не могу оставить это просто так.

Слово застревает у меня в глотке.

— Два...дважды? 

Руччелаи поднимает бутылку, к которой я тянулся и отставляет её, усмехаясь.

— Первый раз, когда ты думал что я сплю, второй — там, в кабинете. Хотя, конечно ни единого раза ты не сказал мне этого в лицо.

— И ты пришел только за этим? — Меня пробивает на неуместный смех, и глядя на то, как, он кивает я сообщаю ему, — Я люблю тебя, еб...

Договорить он мне не дает, впиваясь в мои губы поцелуем. Вначале я отбиваюсь, но разве это возможно — вырваться из медвежьей хватки?

Мне не остается ничего, кроме как отвечать на его поцелуи беспомощно цепляясь за его одежду пальцами и прижимая к себе ближе.

— Да, господи, да... — Я шепчу в перерывах между поцелуями, чувствуя, как от моей одежды избавляются ловкие пальцы.

— Всего лишь я, дорогой, и не боле того, — Зо ухмыляется, прижимаясь к моей шее губами и вырывая из моего горла совершенно непристойные стоны.

В моей голове периодически потухает свет, но когда я выныриваю из блаженного сна я обнаруживаю себя лежащим на спине на кровати совершенно голым и беспомощным. Губы Орсо скользят по моему напряженному члену, а его пальцы орудуют внутри меня. Не смотря на то, что я совершенно не помню как я оказался здесь в этом состоянии, меня это не волнует. Сейчас все мои чувства сосредоточены на одном человеке и том, что он со мной вытворяет.

Мне не нужна долгая подготовка, и он садится на корточки, поднимая меня и насаживая на свою плоть, задевая все чувствительные точки разом. Я вскрикиваю от удовольствия и легкой боли, которая не исчезает, но претерпевает изменения, и метаморфозы приводят её к новому виду удовольствия. 

Он толкается в меня почти что медленно, позволяя мне самому контролировать этот процесс, но едва я пытаюсь ускориться, как он перехватывает инициативу и продолжает это горячую пытку.

— Орсо... dammit*... позволь мне... — Я сбиваюсь, и слышу его спокойный голос у своего уха.

— Ты должен запомнить, Роми, ты только мой. — Он закрепляет каждое слово толчком, заставляя вгрызться его в мою память. — Мой и ничей больше. И я никому тебя не отдам. И не позволю уйти.

Толчки становятся все резче и резче, и я держусь за его плечи, глядя в почти черные от страсти глаза с наслаждением. Меня ведет, и сильная рука сжимае мою плоть в такт толчкам, заставляя совершенно потерять голову. Я кончаю, и буквально падаю, но это его не останавливает. 

Зо укладывает меня на спину, продолжая брать меня сильно, непримиримо.

— Ты расскажешь мне все о себе. Как и я тебе. У нас не будет секретов. И ты переедешь ко мне.

— Ну нет, — я выдыхаю, глядя на него из под приопущеных ресниц и пытаясь оттолкнуть ногой, которую он быстро перехватил и уложил к себе на плечо, сгибая меня почти что пополам.

— Да, потому что о тебе должен кто-то позаботиться, пока ты не нажил себе язву. И не спился. 

Мне хорошо, не смотря на то что я кончил совсем недавно, и это продолжается уже почти вечность, но Зо оказывается удивительно терпелив и точно знает как меня возбудить второй раз. У меня нет сил сопротивляться, и я кончаю ему в руку второй раз, чувствуя как сон накатывает на меня, но сегодня, кажется, мне не дадут уснуть, ведь он переворачивает меня, продолжая это.

Орсо толкается в меня сильно, почти грубо, но тем не менее это не прекращается в насилие. Кончив уже раз я чувствовал себя опустошенным, дважды — выжатым насухо, но сейчас я готов взмолиться о пощаде, умоляя Зо прекратить эту сладостную пытку, но ему все мало, он жаден, ненасытен, и сминает мою волю словно ураган.

— Нет, — я шепчу запальчиво, — prohibere... desine**...

Латынь в моем исполнении, кажется, сносит ему голову, ведь толчки ускоряются и усиливаются, и большая сильная рука Руччелаи сжимает мой член сильно, двигая рукой в такт толчкам, и заставляя меня захлебнуться стонами — теперь протестующими, но разве он прислушается к ним? 

— facere non...не надо... — Я сбиваюсь с одного языка на другой и едва ли не хнычу от того, как изматывающее и болезненно приятно внутри.

— Ты должен запомнить. Я люблю тебя. — Его голос оглушает, и я сжимаю его так сильно, как только могу, вынуждая кончить в меня, и обессиленный падаю на кровать.

Руччелаи подгребает меня к себе и накрывает нас одеялом, шепча:

— Тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Но я не слышу этих слов, потому что я уже сплю.

 

∞.

За все время я уяснил простую истину — чем сильнее мне хочется покоя, тем меньше я его получу. В жизни всегда находится место чему-то новому, и «вдруг» случается довольно часто, но теперь, спустя семь волшебных раз я перестал их боятся. В тридцать пять жизнь не заканчивается, пусть порой так и кажется. 

Но, боюсь, Орсо всегда найдет аргументы, чтобы меня в этом разубедить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * черт побери
> 
> **прекрати… остановись…


End file.
